Back to War!
by otankun
Summary: A Space Marine Dreadnought is awakened to yet again bring death and destruction to the enemies of the Emperror.


I know that I am asleep and yet I do not awaken. When I still walked among the living as flesh and blood I could awaken on my own from within. Now I can only be awoken from without. I call this 'sleep' only for lack of a better term for I do not experience any sensations that come with sleep. Everything is still, unmoving and unfeeling. There are no sounds, sights, or feelings. It is an empty time for me, but it is the only time that I am truly alone with myself. Sometimes I dream, dream of my old life. Of times watching the sunrise across the desert, the cool sensation of rain on my face, and the sound of songs that I use to sing with my brothers. But this is my life now and without this time called sleep I would go insane.

Something is stirring the edge of my consciousness. My brothers are calling me and I know it is time to awaken. I am eager to be awake and yet I know that I will miss being asleep. My senses are coming alive and my mind starts to rise from its slumber. Things are starting to move now and I know that I am needed.

My machine spirit is active now and I am once again awake.

At last, back to war!

+Beginning Litany of Activation #0….

.

.

.

.

Litany of Activation Complete

-In the name of the Emperor, Venerated Omnissiah this Dreadnought unit is now online

Good Awakening Revenant!+

Revenant.

That's what I am called now. The word comes from ancient tales of dead heroes being brought back from the dead by wizards to fight evil once again. I find it fitting, though instead of magic I am brought back from death by the techno-sorcery of the Adeptus Machanicus.

My machine spirit did not use to greet me as my brothers do. Originally it addressed me simply as operator. I do not know when it started doing that, but over the centuries it has picked up colloquialisms from the rest of the Chapter. If I did not know any better I would say it is trying to be my friend. I guess it has come to like me sense it tries to talk to me like my fellow Astartes do.

_**How long have we been together?**_

+6,682 Standard Years starting on 591 M34+

_**How long have I been asleep?**_

+57 Standard Years+

I have not been asleep for very long. My brothers must be in dire need to awaken me after so short of time.

_**Bring all power levels to Standby and give me a full systems check.**_

+Beginning Litany of Activation #2

Beginning Rites of Diagnostic on all systems

Please Standby…

Litany of Activation #2 Complete

-All Auspex and Communication systems are now online

Rites of Diagnostic Complete

-All Systems operating within normal parameters+

_**Activate visual and auditory aupex systems.**_

+Systems Activated+

My eyes and ears come to life in a sudden barrage of slowly focusing imagery and crackling static. My Resting Chamber aboard the _Speartip_ is just as I remember it when I went to sleep. The walls are lined with hundreds of scroll tubes containing my Oaths of Moment taken at the beginning of every mission from my centuries of service, all neatly aligned and ordered. Every millimeter is free of dust reflecting the chamber's amber lighting off the golden livery of the Sun Riders Chapter carefully inscribed on the bulkheads and deck. The remnants of my Mark IV power armor are still securely store near me next to my old personal shrine to the Emperor. The doors to my chamber directly across from me stare back in the form of the cogwheel sigil of the Machine Cult of Mars. The only sound is that of a chapter hymn being sung by ten powerful voices in perfect harmony.

Ten Astartes in their full wargear are standing in a single line at full attention as they sing. At the head of the formation is an unhelmed Space Marine that greets me with a small, but warm smile. I know these to be the company sergeants in the line with Captain Chiitao. I do not recognize 3 of them, but I have never awakened to see the same Awakening Formation twice. Brother Teitao, my techmarine, is examining my body causing his large bionic right eye to illuminate a bright green and make a familiar wiring sound. The only others in my chamber are the techmarine's two servitors that are storing away the scaffolding used to secure me during sleep.

"Good awakening, Brother Revenant!" Boom the line of Space Marines as they finish the hymn.

_**Activate external speakers.**_

+External Speakers Active+

"For the glory of the Emperor," I begin filling the chamber with the sound of my augmented voice. "Venerated Omnissaih, I have awoken! The Emperor protects!"

"The Emperor protects!" The formation repeats slamming their right fists to their chest plates in salute. I miss having my old arms to return it.

When Brother Teitao is satisfied with everything he then activates the two large servo arms folded at my sides. They extend themselves out from the wall and rise upward to clamp onto two of my arms like the claws of some giant crustacean. The techmarine selects two of the eight different arms stored above me for whatever the current mission requires. With the sound of strained hydraulics the claws lower my arms and carefully align them to be connected to my body. The servitors quickly shuffle over; each one assigned to an arm by Brother Teitao, to begin the process of connection.

The techmarine begins reciting binary hymns to the Machine God over the sounds of his servitors at work. I am one of relatively few outside of the machine cult that can understand the harmonic blurts of code Techmarine Teitao is uploading into my body. To all others it sounds like the low growl of a canine, but I can see the information entering my body via my auspex array and weaving itself between my body and arms. The code extends into my arms as the servitors do their work and I can feel their systems coming under my control like nerves coming alive.

If I still had a face I would be smiling at being reunited with my favored powerfist. I am one the few dreadnoughts fortunate enough to have one in the form of a five-digit hand. These are rare for they are difficult to master. I found the process easier than most, which the techmarines believe is due to some of the electro-fibers in my powerfist being replaced with tissue from my flesh arm. They can debate the theory, but I know that no other of my arms feels more a part of me than my powerfist. Its secondary armament, a flamer, is built into the knuckles of my fist with the promethium tanks stored in the shoulder area. My other arm is my assault cannon with its ammo hoppers attached to my back.

+Arm Unit: 01 and 04 Have Been Attached

Uploading Arm Drivers v21683.82

Please Stand By…+

I can guess that we will be facing Orks by the arms that have been chosen and the wear to my brother's armor. Many of them have long chips in their ceramite, which could only have come from close quarter combat. Only greenskins have the muscle to damage power armor by hand and be foolish enough to get that close to an Astartes. There are others that would dare, but Captain Chiitao knows that I favor my fist and assault cannon when dealing with Orks.

+Upload Complete

Running Testing Rites

Please Stand By…+

The servitors retreat and Techmarine Teitao gives an approving nod as his eye dims to a dull emerald. He is satisfied with his work and takes a step back before taking his place to the side of the formation. Of the dozen Awakening Ceremonies that he has overseen that is as much as a greeting that I have ever seen him give. I remember when he had just been elevated to full space marine and had been given his wargear. He had been full of more vigor back then and could not stop talking about being chosen to be a techmarine. He returned from Mars a much more quiet and solitary individual. I guess the Machine Cult will do that to even an Astartes.

+Testing Rites Complete

-Arm Unit: 01 and 04 Operating within Normal Parameters+

"I am ready serve!" I inform the formation. Captain Chiitao is the only one that needs to know this, but it is part of the ceremony for all to hear. I can tell that for those that have never witnessed an Awakening Ceremony this is a proud moment for them to be witness to the awakening of a dreadnought. I remember the first Awakening Formation that I was a part of and remember the awe I felt at watching a dreadnought come to life. I hope they feel the same I did for it is a mark of honor to attend this ceremony.

"Formation!" Calls Captain Chiitao bringing the other Astartes to attention. "Dismissed!"

The ten sergeants all turn on their heels to their left and file out of my chamber in a single line. Techmarine Teitao follows in step behind them with his servitors in tow. The cogwheel on the chamber door splits in half to allow everyone to march out and closes behind them with a loud thud.

Although my body's chronometer shows me that the process of them exiting was less than a minute it seems to take several more to me. Being linked to the machine spirit accelerates my consciousness and makes everything appear to move in slow motion. To the outside world conversing with my machine spirit would seem to take less than a second. The auspex and sensors suite that now make up my senses analyze sights and sounds to higher degree than even the enhanced senses of a Space Marine. This was the hardest thing for me to adjust to when I was first joined. Everyone was moving and talking so slowly that I would get easily frustrated interacting with them.

"Hello old friend." Says Chiitao breaking a smile now that everyone has gone. I again wish that I had a face to return the gesture. "I apologize for waking you so shortly after your last campaign, but I'm going to need you in the upcoming battle, Brother Revenant."

"I live to serve, Brother Captain." I reply, assuming my old friend and company commander must be hard pressed to awaken me so soon. He takes a dataslate from his belt and presses a rune triggering an upload.

+Incoming Download

-Download Complete

Decrypting Information Packet…

-Information Packet Decrypted

Packet Designated: Deployment Order 03591+

Run Deployment Order 03591.

+Running Deployment Order 03591+

My visual display of Captain Chiitao is shrunk to bring up a topical overlay of a planet named Fulton 3. I can only assume that this is the planet the _Speartip_ is now orbiting. Planetary information scrolls along the side of the generated picture. The climate is arid with average temperatures of thirty-eight degrees Celsius at high noon and dropping to ten at night. The population lives mostly in the mountain ranges drawn along the surface like old battle scars. Precious metal deposits in these mountains give the planet a lucrative mining economy, probably why the Orks decided to attack.

"Fulton 3 was attacked six months ago by Orks, as you no doubt have guessed. They tried to quickly seize the planet's mining operations, but were unable to secure many of them due to the planets open terrain and the mine's defensible positions. As the God-Emperor would have it, our strike force was close by when they sent out a distress call and we made best time here. The major reason I decided to make anchor is this, and it is also why I need you."

The image of the planet zooms in on one of the mountain ranges near the planets equator. A city comes into view on the edge of a steep cliff overlooking a deep gorge. At first glance I do not follow but as the information on the settlement scrolls down I see this is the location of The Windchaser's Tomb and I understand.

"Saint Al-bucan." I say and my old friend nods. The settlement is built around the shrine and final resting place of Saint Al-bucan, The Windchaser. He is a favored saint of Captain Chiitao and I can only imagine the anger he must feel at having Orks threaten the saint's resting place. Saint Al-bucan was born on a world similar to our chapter-world and wrote many treaties on the art of desert warfare. I read his works myself and enjoyed his insights on lightening strikes, mobility formations, and how to use the desert itself as a weapon. If I were still flesh I would share my captain's outrage, but I am not as emotional as I once was.

"When the Orks invaded, most of the civilian population fled to the shrine for protection." I can see why. The tomb was built with defense in mind, the geography giving it few paths of advance. Though there are no paths of retreat either. Due to the structure and composition of the cliffs the entire area would crumble if the captain were to order an orbital bombardment. This was a fortress monastery meant to be the last stand for all that entered. "The core group of Orks have been laying siege to the tomb with little success due to splinter groups breaking off to attack anything close by when they first landed. Their Warboss has now gathered the bulk of the Ork forces here to end all resistance in one decisive strike. This has presented us with an opportunity that I intend to exploit."

The Astartes captain presses a rune on his slate and the image pans out to show the surrounding area. Hostile icons appear on the terrain to represent the Ork horde. Their leader has indeed gathered a large host for the assault. The numbers are easily in the hundreds of thousands. The Warboss must be ruthless even for an Ork to command this many.

"We have three Space Marine companies in our strike force and I have already deployed two of them to the tomb." Icons representing them appear in the shrine along with those representing local PDF forces. "When the Orks attack at first light I plan to drop the remaining company directly into the enemies lines. We believe we have identified their command element and intend to drop right on top of it. That is where I need you old friend. That company will need to disable the Orks command structure and throw the rest of them into disarray. When this happens the two companies will launch a swift counter attack from the tomb to shatter the rest of the horde. Timing will be critical for the drop."

A daring plan indeed. It is risky, but having all the Ork's leadership in one place like this is not something that can be ignored. Orks are dangerous when focused on a single goal, but are just as likely to kill each other when left to their own devices. My old friend looks directly at me, almost willing me to bring him into full view in my visual display.

"I need you to be the driving fist of the Emperor and cause as much havoc as possible. The fighting will be fierce and I need your experience to win this battle, Brother Revenant." The Captain puts the dataslate away and grabs his helmet from his belt. He places it on and it seal to his power armor with the brief sound of servos locking.

+Incoming Vox Transmission: Brother Captain Chiitao+

"Whenever you are ready, Brother Revenant." Says my captain through his helmet vox.

_**Terminate Deployment Order 03591.**_

+ Deployment Order 03591 Terminated+

_**Bring all systems to Combat Ready.**_

+Beginning Litany of Activation #4

-Power Plant at 100%

-All weapon systems: Active

-Leg Units: Active

-All Auspex: Active

-All Communication Systems: Active

Litany of Activation #4 Complete+

_**Forward. Normal walking speed.**_

+Moving Forward: Normal Walking Speed+

I start to walk towards the door, following my friend and commander into battle once more.

"Take me into battle." I say out loud before deactivating my voice.

+External Speakers Deactivated+

One thing I do not miss about my old life is the experience of a combat drop in a drop pod. I no longer have the sensation of freefall, concern of biting my tongue, wonder if I will loose teeth, or the dozen other drawbacks that go along with deployment by drop pod. I once cracked my helmet so bad upon landing that I had to fight without it in an atmosphere that had a high ammonia content. The only indication that I am even moving now is the altitude and chronometer updates from my machine spirit.

+Breaking Thrusters Firing

5 Seconds to Landing+

The drop pod finally touches down with familiar sound of impacting metal upon earth. The four triangular plates that are housing me inside the pod blast open with a puff of sparks and decompressing air. They fall to the ground and the morning light from Fulton 3's only sun shines off the golden finish of my body. I never do get tired of seeing the natural light of a sun bring out the noble gold and white of my chapter's colors. I can tell there is a breeze this morning from the way my banner is flapping against it proudly over my sarcophagus. As I survey the LZ I know I will always remember this deployment for it is the first time I have ever seen over three hundred Orks gawking in stunned surprise.

_**Execute: Chronometer Fulton 3**_

+Executing: Chronometer Fulton 3

30 Second Countdown Beginning Now+

_**Execute: Confusion Stratagem/Alpha**_

+Executing: Confusion Stratagem/Alpha

Loading Auto Launchers: Smoke

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Targeting Auto Launchers: Full Spread

Firing

Rotating Torso Unit: 60 Degrees

Confusion Stratagem/Alpha: Complete+

The area thirty meters around me in all directions is quickly filled with dense smoke from exploding grenades. I can hear some of the Orks coughing but most are yelling their confusion in their barbaric language. It is soon followed by the louder sounds of solid gunfire and crashing vehicles as any semblance of cohesion the xenos had starts to break down. Their leaders yell over loud speakers in an attempt to bring their forces back into line.

+20 Seconds+

**Switch to Thermal Auspex**

+Thermal Auspex Activated+

The sharp colored images of my Optical Display are replaced with the grainy gray and white silhouettes of heat signatures.

_**Execute: Confusion Stratagem/Beta**_

+Executing: Confusion Stratagem/Beta

My body repeats the same 360-degree spin as before only this time launching fragmentation grenades into the mass horde of greenskins.

Confusion Stratagem/Beta: Complete+

If the Orks were not in disarray before, they certainly are now. The frag grenades have little effect on them physically, but have enraged them enough to strike out randomly. Orks are nothing if not resilient, but that has not stopped some of them from falling to my first attack. I can see fourteen are either dead or dying, but those are small numbers against greenskins. I am less interested in the damaged that I have directly caused than the damaged I have indirectly caused.

One thing I have learned about Orks is that when they are in doubt, they will attack the nearest thing to them. The smoke combined with the frag grenades has left them wondering where they are being attacked from. A more disciplined army would hold their fire, but these are Orks. Some start shooting wildly into their comrades causing even more to shoot back in return. One Ork on a war buggy starts firing blindly with an autocannon, sending pieces of the Orks in front of him flying into the air as they are torn apart. Another Ork with a chainfist for a left hand takes shrapnel from a boltpistol round to the face. He stumbles into the Orks around him, hacking into them blindly while trying to hold what is left of his jaw together with his other hand.

+10 Seconds+

_**Acquire targets for assault cannon. Five second burst. Plot trajectory for maxim enemy casualties.**_

Dozens of Ork silhouettes are painted with red primary target icons and dozens more are painted with blue secondary target icons.

_**Fire!**_

+Firing+

My assault cannon whirs into life and a barrage of high velocity impact rounds dive into the surrounding smoke leaving trace eddies in their wake. Tracer rounds light up my vision as targeted greenskins are either blown to pieces or sent flying. Primary target icons disappear as they are struck, the impact rounds either exploding their targets or passing through them to hit secondary ones. A buggy erupts into flames and is sent twirling into the air. The xenos outside the cloud of confusion see it flying and scramble to get out of its way as it comes crashing to the ground. Two Orks are not fast enough and are crushed under the falling wreck. My assault cannon slows to a halt, gun smoke wafting from its six barrels.

+45 Enemy Casualties: 29 Confirmed Dead, 11 Wounded, 5 Unknown+

+5 Seconds+

Heat signatures from the rest of the company drop pods descend into my vision like a formation of comets. Their retro thrusters fire to slow their decent from terminal velocity. Though non-terminal velocity is a subjective term from what I can observe. They land almost at the same time, crushing any greenskins unfortunate enough to be in their LZ.

+Chronometer Fulton 3: Complete+

Captain Chiitao is nothing if not punctual. The hatches of the pods burst open and Astartes come charging out snapping off shots with their bolters. The Space Marine Commander quickly rallies everyone to him with the crackling light of the activated power maul in his right hand. Warriors quickly form into their assigned fire teams and link up with the other squads to form a secure line of advance.

The Orks recover from the shock of the newcomers and throw themselves at their new enemies. Auto rounds and other solid munitions impact against power armor and are quickly answered by disciplined return fire from bolters. The smaller gretchin are easily cut down in the first minutes and break. The larger adult Orks however carelessly step over, and on, their small corpses without giving them any thought. What the greenskins lack in armor they make up in resiliency. One takes a bolt round to the chest and has his left arm is blown off at the elbow but continues to keep firing with an autogun in his right. Another is set ablaze by a flamer and yet is undaunted until the back of his head is exploded. I cannot help but respect such tenacity in battle.

_**Plot engagement for 3 second Flamer burst. Maximum casualties.**_

A red bloodstain covers an area of my vision plotting the area of affect as my left arm rises into position.

_**Engage!**_

Liquid flames shoot from the knuckles of my fist, lighting up my thermal vision like a geyser of purifying holy water. The xenos not killed outright try to save themselves by either desperately swatting at the flames or frantically trying to tear away their burning flesh. It always surprises me how successful the latter is with greenskins. An Ork jumps on top of my body from somewhere grabbing onto my banner pole to keep his balance. He futilely tries to injure me by pounding on my ceramite skin with some form of club. I halt his efforts by quickly grabbing him in my powerfist and squeeze the life out of him with the rewarding sound of snapping bones and crushed organs. I throw his corpse away with such force as to knock down two of his fellows.

The Orks decide to rush the line of Space Marines and a brutal melee quickly breaks out across the phalanx of golden armor. My brothers quickly draw their pistols and knives, and close ranks to cover each other against the green wave crashing down upon them. Two Orks attack Captain Chiitao with crude hatchets, no doubt identifying him as the leader by his wargear, cape, and power maul. He deftly ducks below a swipe to his right from the first Ork bringing his power maul up in an arc as he rises that catches the xenos in the back of its right leg that sends it bending the wrong way. The thing howls in pain as it falls on its injured side. Not even stopping to look, my old friend fires the bolt pistol in his left hand at the second Ork hitting it in the right shoulder. The greenskin spins 180 degrees from the impact and the Space Marine Captain swings his melee weapon down to the back of the creatures head. It never sees the blow that crushes the back of its skull and falls to the ground in a cloud of dust. He then finishes off the first Ork with a single bolt round to the face.

+Incoming Vox Transmission: Captain Chiitao+

"Brother Revenant," Comes the captain's voice over the vox link. Even with his helmet on the sounds of battle can be heard in the background. "Form up on me and spearhead the advance with suppressing fire!"

"Acknowledged." I respond.

_**Show me Captain Chiitao's position.**_

An icon appears marking the signal from the captain's power armor and distance.

_**Advance. One-half attack speed. Target: Source of last transmission.**_

+Moving: One-Half Attack Speed.

Turning 34 Degrees Positional Left+

I walk into position using Captain Chiitao's icon as a reference point. Once I link up with the rest of my brothers we push forward with me clearing the more steadfast of the Orks with assault cannon and flamer fire. Although the smoke from my grenades has started to clear it has been replaced by brown dust and black smoke. The greenskins retreat out of this new fog of war, leaving burning vehicles and injured comrades behind.

At least I thought they were retreating at the time.

+WARNING: INCOMING ENEMY FIRE+

_**Evasive Maneuver Alpha!**_

I'm not sure if the warning from my machine spirit or the Ork's poor aim saved me, but I managed to avoid a direct hit from whatever it was. The round exploded close to my right arm, shoving me a few centimeters and putting three of my brothers on their backs.

+Damage:

*Right ArmArmor

*Right ArmArmament

*Left Stabilizer Hydraulics

Damage Report:

*Right ArmArmor Integrity: Down 7%

*Right ArmArmamentFire Rate: Down 21%

*Left Stabilizer Hydraulics: 95%

Incoming Vox Transmission: Sergeant Flotao+

"Incoming enemy armor spotted!" The sergeant shouted over the vox.

I see now that the Orks were rallying around a heavy tank coming over a large hill. This is no looted Imperial armor piece for no member of the Machine Cult had ever touched this thing. It is a pure example of Ork craftsmanship. It is crudely painted in bright red and dull greens with fetishes to their heathen gods dangling from the edges of armor plating protruding from its chassis. The Ork armor has two turrets stacked on top of each other: the top armed with a pintle mounted autocannon and the bottom housing its main gun. In spite of all the Orks had slapped onto the thing it moves surprisingly fast as it clears the hill. The tank's tracks make a constant rattling sound as it bears down on us firing its secondary weapon systems.

+Incoming Vox Transmission: Captain Chiitao+

"Take cover!" The company commander orders as large caliber rounds from the tank's top turret begin to cut into our line. As solid as power armor is it is not enough to fully protect one brother who is caught in the open. A solid round punches through his left thigh plate almost completely severing his leg. He falls awkwardly to the ground and I know that he will never use that leg again. Another brother runs out and pulls him to safety leaving a trail of dark blood in the sand.

I can now see a large Ork sticking out of the tanks secondary turret and guess that we have finally found the Ork's leader. His massive chest is incased in some form of heavy armor painted in the same colors as the tank. The Ork's thickly muscled arms arm exposed with his right ending in some form of mechanical claw and the other holding a vox mic. One of his eyes is replaced with a crude augment and he is wearing what looks to be a pilfered Commissar's high peaked cap. I can't help but wonder how he manages to keep it from falling off his oversize head.

The Warboss' voice is shouting at his troops in their crude language from speaker horns attached to the front of the tank's hull. Whatever he is saying it has the desired effect of rallying the retreating greenskins around him. They are quick to resume the fight now that they feel the odds are back in their favor. I imagine that is a short lived comfort to those that are caught in the wake of the advancing tank as their leader does not slow to allow them to get out of it's way. At least a dozen are crushed or mauled by the armor's massive treads.

_**Plot Trajectory of Enemy Weapon System.**_

My machine spirit outlines the sector of fire from the tank's upper turret in the form of a yellow outline of space on my vision.

_**Move to Expose Anterior Armor Directly in that Line of Fire. Full Combat Speed.**_

+Acknowledged

Moving at Full Combat Speed+

I move quickly into the hail of incoming bullets and soon hear the high-pitched sound of them impacting on the front of my body. The rest of my brothers use this opportunity to find better cover, reload weapons, and tend to the wounded.

+Impact to Anterior Armor

No Damage+

The Warboss slows his advance once he sees me. He shouts more into the tank's microphone, but the rest of the Orks are not too anxious to face me a second time. The Ork leader then yells into the turret and another greenskin pops out of a hatch in the hull. The xenos grabs the yoke of a hull mounted rocket launcher and fires.

+WARNING: INCOMING ENEMY ROCKET+

_**Target Assault Cannon for Intercept Response.**_

My right arm immediately swerves and fires at the incoming rocket. The incoming missile impacts with the explosive tip of the assault cannon rounds and explodes 70 meters from me. The frustrated Warboss dives back into the tank and slams the hatch behind him. The primary turret swivels to take direct aim at me.

+WARNING: ENEMY WEAPON LOCK+

_**Indexed for High Explosive or Armor Piercing?**_

+Armor Piercing+

This Ork learns from his mistakes. Instead of using an explosive round that I can intercept he is switching to a solid armor piercing round that I cannot.

_**Show me all Information on Enemy Armor.**_

Information on the Ork tank scrolls down into my vision. We were not expecting heavy armor like this and I know that we have no weapons that will penetrate the alien tank's hull. Even my power fist will not be enough to stop the metal beast. Something catches my attention in the information on the tank.

_**Show me the Location of Enemy Armor Thermal Auspex.**_

An opened-middle crosshair appears on a hub on the primary turret.

**How long will it take for the Thermal Auspex to Recalibrate if Overloaded?**

+Approximately 6.8 seconds+

_**Advance Towards Enemy Armor at 120% Combat Speed.**_

+Caution: 120% Combat Speed Unadvisable+

_**Noted, Proceed!**_

+Acknowledged+

I charge towards the heavy Ork tank at a speed very few believe a dreadnought is capable of. I can see the Orks around the tank are stunned at my action causing some to resume fleeing. I can only imagine what my brothers think of it.

+WARNING: INCOMING ENEMY FIRE+

_**Rotate Torso 45% Right!**_

One thing that anyone not linked to a machine spirit cannot appreciate is being able to see incoming fire coming toward you. This time the Ork gunner has me dead on, but that was what I was counting on. The solid AP round hits the right side of my torso and ricochets off my armor.

+Damage:

*Right TorsoArmor

*Secondary Targeting Auspex

Damage Report:

*Right TorsoArmorIntegrity: Down 43%

*Secondary Targeting Auspex: Offline

Recommend Service from Nearest Techmarine+

_**Adjust Flamer Pressure and Nozzle for Long Range Fire.**_

+Acknowledged+

_**All Stop!**_

I skid to a halt fifty meters from the tank.

_**Target Thermal Auspex.**_

The opened-middle crosshair becomes a full crosshair.

_**Fire Flamer. 4 second burst.**_

A narrow spear of flame shoots from my knuckles and engulfs a small portion of the primary hull. The crude paint job of a long toothed Ork peels off revealing scorched metal underneath. I doubt this has little impact on the crew, but I draw some satisfaction that they will be uncomfortable inside their armored shell. The greenskins nearby run away from the intense heat of the flames. I quickly cover the rest of the distance to the Ork tank until I am directly in front of the gun tube of the main gun. This close I can hear the greenskins inside crying out from the heat and their leader's gruff voice yelling at them. I grab the end of the gun tube with my power fist and squeeze down on it. I am careful not to crush it, but apply enough pressure to narrow it almost shut. I then come about and start walking away, deliberately exposing my back.

Whenever the Ork's auspex recovered I know that a chance to hit me from behind is a target no Ork could resist. There is the familiar boom of a round firing followed a split second later by the louder bang of a heavy tank exploding from the inside out. The metal beast turns into a fireball as its ammo and fuel cook off consuming all unlucky enough to be in the blast radius. Those not caught in the inferno are killed by over pressurization and pieces of shrapnel. Some impact me, but do no damage to my body.

Now the Orks are in full retreat, but not just from the death of their Warboss. A familiar sound that I miss hearing comes roaring from the direction of the Tomb. Two hundred Astartes mounted on bikes are putting the main body of greenskins to flight. Flashes from twin linked bolters light up the formation, as Orks are merciless blown apart. Those that are not killed by bolter fire are swiftly cut down by expert strokes from chainswords.

+Incoming Vox Transmission: Captain Chiitao+

"Well done Brother Revenant." Congratulates my old friend. "The field is ours. Are you damaged?"

"I am well enough to still serve." I reply.

"Let us continue then!"

Back aboard The _Speartip_ I am once more in my Resting Chamber being prepared to sleep again. My arms have been removed and taken aside to be serviced. Having my arms removed is always discomforting though not painful. Though they are not flesh and blood it is no less unnerving to have a part of you removed. A chapter serf takes my latest Oath of Moment scroll and reverently takes it to be placed with the other on the wall.

Techmarine Teitao closely examines the damage to my torso making notes to one of the servitors in binary cant. They will repair my body while I sleep and I will again awaken to find it in working order. It is something that I have grown accustomed to: going to sleep damaged and waking repaired. It is like resting in one body and rising in another. I die and I am reborn again every time I am awakened.

+Beginning Litany of Deactivation#0+

Things start slow for me and my vision grows dark.

If I had to liken my going back to sleep to another experience it would be dying. Living as a Revenant is the greatest honor one can have in death, but doing so all the time would be unbearable. Being connected to a dreadnought allows me to experience life on a scale larger than any mind, even an Astartes, can comprehend. Life as a Revenant is ten times more intense than anything I experienced in the same amount of time before becoming one. However, the human mind was never meant to experience life at the level a Revenant does and if I did not rest when not needed I would go mad.

So now I sleep and I welcome the release on my consciousness as life comes to a stand still. I hope that I will dream this time, even though I know I will not. I do not actually look forward to sleeping, but I know it is what I must do in order to continue to serve my Chapter and the Emperor. For them I will die and be reborn again a thousand times.

+Sleep Well Brother Revenant+


End file.
